


The Talk

by Randomana83



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomana83/pseuds/Randomana83
Summary: Team Avatar wants Mako to confront his feelings for Wu. Team Avatar gives Wu 'the talk' for dating Mako.





	The Talk

Team Avatar notice how Mako stares at Prince Wu. They see it in his eyes that he cares about Wu more than just a bodyguard. Bolin tried to get Mako to open up his feelings. But Mako denies having them. Bolin invited Korra and Asami over to talk about Mako.

“We should tell Mako that we don't judge for who he likes. He should ask out Wu and we'll be there to support him.” Asami suggest it.

“I'm all for accepting that Mako is bi, but he could do so much better than that arrogant Prince.” Korra complain.

“Mako said that Wu has changed. He actually cares about people in the Earth kingdom. Mako believes that Wu make a fine king.” Bolin said. Asami nodded and agree with Bolin. Korra blew at hair and rolled her eyes.

“I'm sorry. But I still don't like Wu.” Korra said.

“Please Korra, give them a chance for me?” Asami beg, giving her the puppy eyes. Korra blush at Asami’s cute face and compile.

“Tomorrow is Mako’s day off, which I'll trick Mako that the four of us will be hanging out. But we'll be really doing is an intervention for confronting his feelings.” Bolin said with a evil smirk on his face.

“Try not to attack him. We want to approach him as gently as possible.” Asami said.

“I know I can be gentle, but can Korra can?” Bolin ask.

“Hey! I can be gentle!” Korra defend. “Ask Asami. Last night in bed, I was gentle at her vagi-”

“KORRA!” Asami shout with a blush on her face. Bolin is also blushing a crimson red. He did not need to hear that. The girls dismissed themselves out of his apartment. Tomorrow came by quicker than they expected. Mako change into civilian clothing and waited for Korra and Asami to come by. He's been looking forward of hanging out like all time. The doorbell rang and Mako opens the door to reveal the lovebirds.

“Hello Mako. It's good to see you.” Asami said hugging him.

“It nice to see both of you. We can finally hang out like friends instead of running into each other because of our jobs.” Mako agree.

“Before we eat, we should all sit on the couch to talk about something.” Korra said pushing Mako on the couch. Korra and Asami sat on the loveseat, Bolin pull up a chair and sat next to them, and Mako was on the single chair facing towards them. Korra spoke first.

“So Mako, how is that Prince doing? Is he giving you a hard time?” Korra ask.

“Not at all. He's been spending time with the lower class at Ba Sing Se. You should see how dedicated he is of fixing the system.” Mako said having a pink tink on his cheeks. All three of them notice this.

“Sounds like Wu is a great person. Whoever is his Queen will be a lucky girl.” Bolin said. Mako stop smiling and almost frown. He did not like the idea of someone who's at Wu side that's not him. But no matter what, Mako will still protect.

“I think Wu has already set his eyes on someone.” Asami said. “I'm pretty sure he'll tell that person soon.”

“She'll be very lucky. Wu’s a wonderful person. To be honest, I'm going to miss being with Wu alone.” Mako said. His eyes began to watered and lips trembling.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Mako lie as he's getting up. Korra immediately grab hold on Mako. He felt arms wrapping around him. The three of them are hugging Mako.

“Mako, you don't need to hide who you are in front of us. Who are we to judge of who you love.” Korra said softly.

“You're my brother. I love you no matter what.” Bolin added.

“Korra and I are just like you. You're not alone.” Asami finish. How can Mako be such a fool in pretending to be someone he's not. His friends saw right through him and supports him.

“Thank you. I really needed that.” Mako said. “I'm going to ask him out, today.” He ran to his room and began to phone him. The three of them waited to see if Wu picked up.

“Hey Wu it's Mako. I was wondering if you'll like to have dinner with tonight?”

“No. You're not going to be assassinated in your Manor. I'm asking you out on a date.”

“Really? All right. I'll be picking you up at 7:30.”

“I'm looking forward as well. See you tonight.”

“He said ‘yes’.” Mako said. All of them cheered loudly at this news. They went out for drinks to celebrate at this success. Everyone but Mako, was drunk. He has to be sober for his date tonight. Mako drop the girls at Asami's Manor.

“I want to spend the night with them.” Bolin slur.

“Why?” Mako ask.

“They're fun to hang around. Plus I don't want to be lonely tonight.” Bolin slurring explain.

“Please Mako? Can he stay with us?” Asami slur.

“We'll take good care of him.” Korra slurr.

“Fine. I'll bet you all will be asleep. I got nothing the worry about.” Mako said.

“Yay!” They shouted it. The three of them wave as Mako drove away. Once he was out of sight, they stopped pretending to be drunk.

“He's gone. We have to get to Wu before, Mako does.” Bolin said. Korra and Bolin Earth bend the road to the Manor. Asami is on Korra’s back, feeling her abs.

“There he is!” Korra spotted him.

“Yo! Wu, we need to talk!” Bolin shout. Wu pointed at himself and walk towards them.

“No. We need to talk inside.” Asami said pushing Wu back inside.

“What are you guys doing! Why so we need to talk? Can it be quick?” Wu question. Korra drag him inside and made him sit on a chair. Asami turn off all his lights, while Bolin seal up the doors and windows.

“It's dark. Are you here to kill me? I'm going to tell Mako!” Wu yell. Korra made a flame out of her hand and lean on Wu’s face.

“We know what you were before.” Korra started.

“And we know that habit might come back.” Bolin added.

“Mako is a great guy and you will not hurt him.” Asami continue.

“You will show him a good time. Give him your all.” Korra said.

“Mako really cares about and deserves to be happy. Please let him have that.” Bolin plead.

“Because if you hurt him in any way, we'll come back when you least expect it.” Asami concluded. She wore her equalizer glove and have it close to Wu's face. The three of them towering over him with menacing faces, put the fear in Prince Wu.

“I promise to treat him right and never ever ever hurt him. I like him too. I won't ruin it.” Wu promise. Satisfy, the doors and windows are open and lights went on.

“Don't keep him waiting.” Korra said pushing him out. Wu quickly ran away from them and hop on his carriage and rode away.

“Do you think he's gonna tell Mako?” Bolin ask.

“Nah. He knows better.” Korra said.

“Well I want to go home and sleep.” Asami declare.

“And by sleep, you mean you want Korra to be 'gentle on your vagina’ all night?” Bolin smirk.

“No we're not!” Asami yell.

“Aww. We're not?” Korra said disappointed. The whole night team Avatar spend the night away arguing of their plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works.


End file.
